Metal Melodies
by greyvss
Summary: He had never expected it, she just didn't seem like someone he could love. but he soon learns that they may have more in common then he thought. they continue to grow closer as the sound of their souls come together. creating a melody with their souls. read and review! SoulXJacqueline
1. overture to love

**WASSUP! Welcome to my latest story everybody. So I hope you all enjoy. Also I'm giving a nod to SchrodingersMonster in this story. This may eventually tie into some of my other stories. I do not own Soul Eater, nor have I ever owned Soul Eater. Enjoy everybody!**

It was just a regular day at the DWMA. Soul casually walked down the hallway, oblivious to the approach of a certain blue-haired meister. Soul was suddenly being dragged off at high speed by the maniac known as black star.

"Dude let me go!" Soul shouted, trying to break free.

"Soul you gotta come and check this out!" black star said dragging his friend over to a high wall.

"We gotta climb the wall man. Trust me it's worth it."

Soul looked down to see a massive bathing pool, but what he noticed were the girls around the pool. He could see Maka, Tsubaki and Liz, the towels wrapped around them hiding very little. He then realized that Black Star had dragged him over to the girls' bath house! He was about to turn away when his gaze fell on another girl. He remained very still as he continued to look at her. Her dark brown hair falling over her shoulders, her brown eyes catching the light reflected in the water. She laughed as she talked to her meister, Kim. But as she continued to talk her eyes seemed to glance up at him, she smiled then turned back to Kim. Did she just….

"Hey, who you lookin at?" black star said quietly, following his gaze.

"Yeah, it is..." soul said, her smile occupying his thoughts.

Then he noticed that she was about to take off her towel and get into the water. Soul toppled from the wall, his nose bleeding profusely. As he slowly picked himself up off the ground, he could hear Black star laughing his ass off. Then he too fell, a shuriken sticking out of his back. He chuckled to himself as he heard Tsubaki shout something about the assassins' rules.

Later that day Maka told him about what happened at the bath, doing his best not to let on that he had been there too. They stepped into steins class a few minutes before the bell rang. They quickly sat down, soul doing his usual thing of falling asleep. But he was quickly snapped out of it as Kim and Jacqueline practically dived through the door only seconds before the bell. He could swear that she smiled at him as she took her seat. Why would she smile at me? At that moment stein spun into the classroom, derailing Soul's train of thought.

"Okay class today we're going to cover special types of resonance today." Stein said.

For once soul wasn't going to sleep through class. He kept glancing back to Jacqueline; he just couldn't look away for long.

"Now, as we all know certain emotions can make resonance completely impossible-such as anger, or fear. But other emotions promote resonance, and can even cause it to happen on their own."

_Huh, never knew that before_ Soul thought, listening a bit more carefully to the silver haired scientist. His gaze kept drifting back from Jacqueline to Stein

"Now these resonances do differ from each other. For example when excited enough two souls become unable to contain themselves. They share energy, passing it back and forth between them faster and faster till the souls resonate, almost explosively. Things like lust and aggression are the main sources of this resonance."

Soul shifted uncomfortably at the word lust, and he saw that jacqueline also shifted.

"Another example is when they become incredibly calm they can't help but fall in step with each other; the two wavelengths slowly merging and becoming one. Love, happiness, and content result in these resonances. These emotions all begin a resonance on their own."

Jacqueline sat quietly in her seat, listening intently. But as Stein continued to talk, her mind wandered. Soul drifted up into her mind, a mischievous smirk on his face. Only the very tips of his shark teeth showing. His crimson eyes seeming to look straight at her soul. Her head now rested in her hand as her mind drifted deeper.

Soul stepped closer, his eyes flashing want as their lips came so close to touching. She felt slight embarrassment, fear...and excitement? He came even closer, a wolf grin spreading across his face. She could practically feel the points of his sharp teeth against her lip. She felt like she was about to explode as Soul was about to.

Her head slipped off her hand, her jaw hitting the desk with a massive bang! The pain drove off the image of the young scythe as she rubbed her sore chin. Kim couldn't help but to giggle at her.

After class, Soul kinda went his own way in the halls, wandering around absentmindedly. He rounded a corner and smacked right into someone.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Soul said looking up to see the person he had walked into was Jacqueline.

Jacqueline just couldn't get any words out her cheeks were painted with a blush. For a moment both weapons were silent, having no idea what to say.

"So, um, going somewhere?" Soul asked breaking the silence.

Yet it was another moment of silence between the two of them.

"So anything new with Maka?" she asked.

"Not much really, well, actually there is one thing."

"Huh?"

"She and Crona are dating."

"Wait-what?"

"Yeah, I kinda walked in on them..."

Jacqueline's cheeks were red before Soul continued.

"Making out."

"Oh."

"So what about Kim?"

"Oh, you know, Kim is Kim…."

"But?"

"I shouldn't be saying this about her." she said, blushing lightly.

"What is it?"

"She snores like a chainsaw."

Soul just chuckled lightly, causing the lantern's blush to deepen slightly. They began to just simply talk, drifting from one topic to another. They both started to feel more and more comfortable with each other as they continued on. Soon school was over and they both got up off the ground to head home.

"Maybe we can do this again, you know just...talk." she said.

Soul nodded then turned and headed home. When he walked through the door he couldn't see maka anywhere. Her room was empty; she was nowhere to be found within the small apartment. _She must be at Crona's_, he thought to himself. He sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV, not really watching it. After about an hour had passed he turned off the TV and got to his feet. He picked up the keys of his motor cycle and walked out the door.

As Soul parked his motor cycle and shut off the engine, he turned to the small bar that he frequented many times before. He stepped inside and turned to the stage at the back of the bar. A large black piano sat in the spot light, gleaming like a jewel. This is why he came here, just to play. The owner of the bar stepped into the spotlight, his blond hair catching the light.

"Well ladies and gentleman, tonight I am proud to present yet another connoisseur of song. A mistress of the ivory keys, Miss Jacqueline!" the owner said stepping off the stage as Jacqueline stepped up. With a single sigh she began to play, the tune sad and haunting. As she played she started to sing, her voice carrying softly

_Every time I see my eyes_

_In my reflection._

_I can't help but be disappointed, at whom I am..._

_And every time I feel my skin breaking on metal..._

_It helps me be quiet, and quiet's where I need to be..._

_Scars on my skin..._

_Scars on my heart..._

_Scars on my soul.._

_Reminding me of myself..._

_Scars on my skin..._

_Scars on my heart..._

_Scars on my soul..._

_Reminding me of myself..._

_If I let you in, you'll tear me apart..." _she sang.

She kept playing, remaining silent as her song continued. Soul could see the loneliness in her eyes as her song neared its end. She got up and turned to the crowd, her eyes immediately falling on Soul. For a moment her gaze seemed to soften. Then it was replaced with shock and embarrassment as she quickly stepped off the stage. Soul chased after her as she made her way through the crowd of people in the bar. He saw her bolt out of the door and into the night. He walked out onto the street, scanning the street for her. But she was nowhere to be seen.

"And now for our next performer, Soul Eater Evans!" a voice resounded from inside the bar.

With a sigh he turned and walked back inside, trying hard not to think about what just happened. But try as he might his mind kept drifting back to her, fleeing the stage, and all because of him.

**Aaannd cut! That's a wrap for this part of my new story. Gotta love cliff hangers don't ya? So hope you all liked this little story, and be sure to come back when I post new chapters. Oh yeah almost forgot... please review. if you want this story to continue vote now on the poll that i currently have running on my profile page. So anyway, buh bye now.**


	2. Duet of souls

**Wassup? Welcome back to my little story everybody! So I ended the last chapter on a nice little cliffhanger. So now our story continues. I do not own soul eater. And enjoy everybody!**

The next day Soul was much quieter than usual, lost in his thoughts. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even get annoyed at Black Star's usual ranting. All he could think about was that look on her face, how she ran out into the night, and it was his fault.

"Are you okay?" Maka asked worryingly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Soul sighed.

He then went back into his thoughts, not saying a word for most of the day. After steins class was finished, soul made his way over to a certain stretch of hallway. He stood against the wall, glancing left and right, calmly waiting. After a few minutes he saw Jacqueline walking up to him.

"Hey, Jacqueline." Soul said.

"H-hey soul." She said, her voice quivering, her eyes refusing to meet his gaze.

He felt a pang of guilt shoot through his heart at how nervous she was, this was his fault.

"Jacqueline…"

She looked up at him; once again he saw that loneliness in her eyes.

"I heard you playing yesterday."

She looked even more nervous than before, he had to be careful on what he said next.

"I liked it."

Her head snapped up, her eyes locking on his. Did he just say that?

"What did you say?"

"I said I liked your playing."

She blushed lightly, a soft smile playing across her face, the tension in the air fading.

"Thanks." she said softly.

"I didn't know you played."

She sighed as she sat down against the wall; she hugged her knees to her chest as soul sat down alongside her.

"You know my dad taught me how play. I had never really wanted to but, he still took the time to teach me, no matter how long it took. Did someone teach you?" he said.

Jacqueline snorted at what he said, a sad smile on her face.

"I wish..."

Soul just looked over at her, surprised at the bitterness in her voice. For a moment an awkward silence crept in around them, it seemed like years before she spoke again.

"I...I didn't have many friends when I was little. I was the weird kid on the block. My parents were always busy, and I'm an only child. So instead of going outside to play, I stayed in and sat at my dad's old piano. For a few years I just played with the keys, just playing whatever came to mind. It was nice, there was no one bothering me, just me and those keys, a never-ending song."

Soul wasn't sure what to say. He didn't even realize when he reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. For a moment she tensed at the contact, but quickly relaxed into the loose embrace, a light blush on her face.

Panic shot through him when she tensed beneath his touch, but it quickly faded when she relaxed again. For a long time they just sat there. Soul with his arm wrapped gently around her shoulders, and Jacqueline leaning on him, ever so slightly. Neither was willing to break the calm silence that settled in around them, they just continued to enjoy the silence and each other's company. At that moment the bell rang snapping them back to reality. They suddenly realized their position that they were in and quickly pulled away from each other. But they kept close to one another as they walked down the hallway, each with a soft smile and the faintest hint of a blush. But they eventually had to go their separate ways, Jacqueline turned to him just before she had to go.

"Same time tomorrow?" she asked.

"Same time tomorrow." he said back to her.

They continued to come to the same place; they usually talk about one subject or another, from meisters they know to melodies that they've heard. Sometimes while they talk they draw closer and closer together, Soul absent-mindedly reaches for her hand. But just as his brushes hers they pull away from each other. This continued on for a short time, until one day...

Soul and Jacqueline sat together at the piano; Soul was teaching her a new piece of music. As he taught her once again his skin brushed against hers. For a moment they looked ready to pull away, but instead he rested his hand gently on hers. Without a word he guided her hands across the keys, their fingers ringing a blend of light sound and heavy notes. Both continued to simply play, each feeling more content than they ever had before. Invisible to their eyes, their souls began to fall instep. Their two wavelengths came together like a song, blending until it became one. At first they didn't even notice the connection. But as they continued to play they began to feel what the other felt, hear the others thoughts. Their aspects wove together, like the notes of a song. The deep hum of her stubbornness balanced with the light tone of his laid back nature. The soothing sounds of her caring, easing the notes of self-doubt in him. Their loyalty lightly rang out together, and what could be heard above it all was the music. The music of their souls strongly played on, the music combining together, a duet of the souls.

When their playing neared its end, their song began to soften. Each note of their character fading out, loyalty could still be heard in the air, but then it to fell away. Even though it was now no louder than a whisper, the music remained, maintaining that connection between them. When their playing finally stopped, the song ended. They looked to each other and they knew. Soul leaned in close to her, just like he had in her dream. He had that same wolf grin on his face as leaned in even closer; she could practically feel the points of his teeth against her lip. The music seemed to faintly come alive again as their lips met, the moment seeming to last a life time. As they came apart soul looked to her to see a smile on her face, and this time he knew she was smiling at him. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to his chest. They continued to sit there for a little while longer, but they had places to go, so they eventually stood up and headed for the door. His arm still wrapped around her, and her head lay on his shoulder.

**And that concludes chapter two of metal melodies. Hope you all enjoyed it. As this story continues soul and Jacqueline will only get closer. But be warned, there will be hardships waiting for them in the future. So anyway please review and tune in next time to see what happens next! Buh bye now!**


	3. A lover's Adagio

**It's time for another moving act by our lead performers soul and Jacqueline! Last time in this story they just learned of each other's feelings for one another. So now it's time to jump forward a few measures in this melody to a couple of months after that day. I do not own soul eater. Enjoy!**

It was another early morning at the DWMA. Soul and Jacqueline walked down the hallway together, soul with his arm wrapped round her shoulder. They had been together for a little over a month now. After their first kiss at the piano they had sort of danced around the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing for a little while. But they eventually got past it. She could feel Soul's grip around her tighten protectively, she looked up into those crimson eyes that she had gotten lost in so many times before. They came apart as they were nearing steins classroom, each making their way to their meisters.

Soul walked over to find Maka waiting for him at their usual seats. As usual she had her face buried in a book, but she still noticed when soul sat down next to her. She put down her book and turned to her partner, an obvious question on her face.

"Hey Soul, how come I didn't see you this morning at breakfast?" Maka asked.

"I decided to take a walk this morning Maka." Soul replied.

Maka simply shrugged and went back to reading her book, waiting for class to start.

Jacqueline made her way over to Kim, who was once again being serenaded by Ox. Kim flashed her a pleading look as Ox continued. Ox howled and leaped into the air, the seat of his pants currently on fire. Behind him stood Jacqueline, fire still crackling in her hands. Kim just laughed as Ox continued to frantically try and put out his flaming pants.

"So where were you this morning?" Kim asked as they walked over to their seats.

"Nowhere." Jacqueline answered, blushing ever so slightly when she thought about soul.

No they have not gotten around to telling their meisters about their relationship yet, thank you for asking.

As Jacqueline sat down, Kim gave her a knowing smile.

"And how can 'nowhere' give you a blush? Come on, where were you?"

Jacqueline put her head in her hand and ignored her friends prodding.

"Come on Jacqueline just tell me already."

"No."

Kim decided on a desperate move. She quietly reached over and poked Jacqueline in the side, making her jump. Jacqueline was very, very ticklish.

"Don't. You. Dare." Jacqueline hissed.

"Then tell me where you were."

"No!"

"Okay then." she said poking her again.

"_Stop it!_" she said, trying to keep her voice down.

Kim just continued to tickle her friend, bringing out several stifled giggles from her.  
She continued to lean back in an attempt to escape the tickle attack. It worked, sort of; she leaned a little too far back and fell right out of her chair.

"_Ow..._"she growled up from the floor.

"Sorry..." Kim said as Jacqueline climbed back into her chair.

"But seriously, what were you doing this morning."

"Death, alright! I'll tell you already!" Jacqueline cried, her head falling into her arms.

"Okay. I'm listening."

"I was with Soul this morning." she said, a smile spreading across her face as she recounted this morning.

It was an early morning; the sun hadn't even risen yet. Jacqueline yawned and stretched as she climbed out of bed, quickly fixing her hair, and getting dressed on her way out the door. She shivered slightly at the early morning chill as she walked over to one of the many parks in death city. She quietly sat down on a park bench and waited. She gazed up at the dark sky, watching as each of the stars disappeared.

"Cold morning isn't it?" a voice she knew all too well said as they sat down beside her.

"It is." she said, shivering slightly, she should have grabbed a jacket on her way out.

Soul pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She pulled it around herself, enjoying the warmth.

"But how are you going to keep warm?" she asked.

At that Soul pulled her into his chest, pressing his lips to hers. As he pulled away a smirk spread across his face.

"I have my ways."

They both looked up to see the last star vanish, the sky beginning to change as the sky grew lighter. Then the sun began to rise over the horizon, bathing them both in its light. Once again their eyes drifted to each other. The sunlight washed over them, making some features pronounced, while others disappear.

His teeth caught the light just so, making them seem like mirrors. His skin had a warm golden glow that seemed to ripple over his skin like water. His white hair was practically glowing in the morning light, his red eyes glinting with mischief.

Her hair seemed like gold in the morning light, a soft warm glow was draped around her. Her eyes seemed to gleam with a kind light as she gazed onto his own.

She leaned in closer and she kissed him softly. Soul held her against him as he kissed her deeper. Both became lost in that embrace, aware of only each other and the sun on their skin. But it was a much calmer embrace, every action seemed to last a life time, passion gave way to a peaceful calm in their very thoughts. They slowly but surely pulled out of the embrace, each ones face warm from more than just sunlight. With a contented sigh Jacqueline just leaned against him as they watched the sun rise over death city.

As Jacqueline finished speaking, she could see tears start to roll down Kim's face.

"Kim what's wrong?" Jacqueline asked, wondering if she'd said something wrong.

Kim just suddenly reached forward and gave her a gentle hug.

"Kim, what-"

"I'm just happy for you. That's all. I never you'd fall in love with anyone." Kim sniffed, wiping away the tears.

"Thanks Kim." she said with a soft smile, just as Stein walked into the class room.

During the entire lesson, she couldn't help but glance back at soul. Each time she did her eyes met his and both would give a small smile. It was safe to say that neither was really paying attention that day. When the lesson was over, Soul made his way over to the basket ball court to meet the gang, only this time Jacqueline was with him. Kid glanced up to see the pair walks onto the court, his eyes not showing any hint of surprise.

"Hey Jacqueline." Liz said walking over.

"Hey Liz." she said back.

Everyone seemed to already know about their relationship, except Maka that is.

"Hey Soul, um, why's Jacqueline here?" Maka asked plainly.

Everyone but Soul and Jacqueline looked completely surprised.

"You mean you don't know?" Tsubaki asked.

"Don't know what? Soul, what haven't you told me?"

"Come on, she can't be this dumb can she? I mean if a god like me knows then so should she right?" Blackstar blurted, but he quickly took a step back when Maka gave him the death glare.

"Soul, tell me what's going on right now!" she growled.

"You're sure that I should?" he asked turning to Jacqueline.

She gave him a quick nod and that was all the permission he needed. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Soul kissed her right in front of everyone. Blackstar and Patty did some mock gagging at the sight.

"Get a room!" Patty giggled.

When Soul and Jacqueline broke the kiss, they turned expecting to see a book flying at Soul's head or something. Instead they saw Maka just standing there, a slight smile on her face, not saying a word.

"Uh...Maka?" Soul asked, a little afraid of what she might do.

She suddenly moved and Soul flinched, getting ready for a book to come crashing down on his head. But instead she just gave him a light punch in the arm, when he looked back at her, her smile broadened.

"I'm happy for you, Soul." she stated plainly. The smile not leaving her face.

"Whew, thanks Maka I-"

That was the moment the book came crashing down on him, knocking him out cold. Jacqueline rushed over to his side, kneeling down next to the unconscious weapon.

"That was for not telling me, Soul." Maka said simply, walking over to one of the benches and sitting down, cracking open the book that she had only a few moments ago.

Meanwhile soul was regaining consciousness; the first thing he saw was the look of relief on Jacqueline's face. After a few moments everybody gathered together on the court, for the usual basket ball game. But soon Maka once again had her face buried in a book on the sidelines; meanwhile Jacqueline stood aside, her gaze never straying from Soul.

**That's it for this chapter everybody! So I hope you enjoyed this, relatively calm section of this tale, for soon things are going to be anything but. So read and review and fare well everyone.**


	4. Grave foreshadow

Metal melodies 4

**Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats; it is time for our next act to start. We left off last chapter on a calm, sweet note, but now we move to a new measure. One with a foreboding tune for our young couple. I do not own soul eater, now read on and enjoy.**

It was another cold, crisp morning on the grounds of the academy. In one of the many gardens were Soul and Jacqueline, a little too busy to notice the chilling air. Soul had his arms wrapped around her, his lips pressed to hers. Her hand gripped the back of his jacket tightly as they kissed deeper.

"_Soul_…" she whispered in his ear when they broke the kiss.

A low growl rumbled in his throat, he slowly trailed kisses over her mouth to her neck. A soft moan escaped her as he kissed her neck lightly, the points of his teeth tickling her skin. She pulled herself closer to him, her frame pressing against him.

Souls mind was stuck in a love struck haze, his only thoughts were of her. He wanted this moment with her to last forever; he wanted to become even closer to her. As their souls continued to intertwine, and their passions grow, he felt something like ice water on the back of his neck. He could feel the black blood stirring within his veins, wanting to spread to her. With minimal effort he subdued the monster within, burying it beneath the surface once more. But it refused to be still, he could feel it moving restlessly in the back of his mind, waiting to strike again. Though it pained him to do so, he slowly ended the kiss. Jacqueline looked in his eyes, he could see that she was disappointed but she also seemed…relieved.

"Class is going to start soon." Soul offered pathetically, trying to quell his own disappointment.

"Yeah, you're right." She said, giving him a light peck on the cheek.

"See you later."

Soul was completely lost in thought the entire day, his mind continuing to mull over what had happened earlier. _I could feel the black blood, _he thought to himself as Stein continued his lesson. _It wanted to move, to spread…what if Jacqueline ever got infected…?_ That question continued to drift through his thoughts the rest of the day, long into the night.

After school Soul and Jacqueline met up at the park, everything seemed to be normal again. They sat together, Jacqueline resting her head on his shoulder, watching the sun set over death city. As the last of the sun's rays disappeared, Soul wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Without a word she kissed him lightly on the lips, but as their kiss deepened that same uneasiness from before drifted up into his mind.

Jacqueline could feel something was wrong as Soul stopped, just like he had this morning.

"Soul, what's wrong?" Jacqueline asked.

For a moment Soul was quiet, wondering whether or not he should tell her. When he looked at her, and saw the concern in her eyes, he decided.

"It's nothing." He said putting on a kind smile.

With a sigh, Jacqueline dropped the subject. She still felt worried about him, she felt some slight comfort as she looked into his eyes. Brushing aside her feelings of uneasiness she kissed him once before standing up.

"Come on Soul, it's getting late." She said, smiling softly.

"Right…"

Soul and Jacqueline parted ways as they headed back to their respective apartments. Soul stepped into his apartment to find it completely empty. With a sigh he went into his room and lied down on the bed, quickly falling asleep. Little did he know that this night was going to be anything but peaceful…..

Soul opened his eyes to find himself in the black blood room. There were dozens of people scattered about, talking, laughing and celebrating. He suddenly caught sight of Jacqueline moving among them. He started to wander through the crowds, trying to find her. He finally caught sight of Jacqueline, she was dancing; her dancing partner looked like him, except that the color was drained away from his form. He tried to move closer to the dancers, but he couldn't move even an inch. He watched as they two of them danced, a sense of dread settling within him. Jacqueline seemed to change as they started moving faster. Her eyes became dark, slowly giving in to madness. He tried to speak, to shout her name, but not a sound came out. He had no choice but to watch on in horror as Jacqueline's madness only grew worse. The demon stopped, letting Jacqueline continue to dance on her own. The demon smiled as fire spiraled from her hands, burning whatever came near. She continued to dance about the room, setting the curtains, the decorations, even the people on fire. She grinned madly as she made her way towards Soul, fire wrapping around her as she went.

"_Come on Soul, this is so much fun!_" she laughed.

He tried again to call her name, to try and free her from the madness. Yet again his voice failed him, he watched in silent horror as the entire room was consumed in flames. Just as the fire reached him, he gave one last effort.

"JACQUELINE!" Soul screamed, waking up from his nightmare with a start. He looked around to see that the room was quiet, he smelled the air for any hint of smoke.

"It...It was just a dream..." he sighed lying back down, but then sat upright again.

_Jacqueline..._

He leaped from his bed and ran over to the phone, quickly dialing her number. Every second that he waited was agonizing as panic startled to settle in.

"_Hello...?_" Jacqueline asked sleepily.

"_You're okay..._" he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Soul?"

"Yeah it's me."

"What's wrong?"

"It-" he started, the image of Jacqueline's madness flashing through his mind.

"It's nothing. Just a bad dream. Good night."

"Okay, if you say so. Good night Soul."

Soul hung up the phone and walked back to bed. He lied there, trying to wipe away the image of Jacqueline becoming insane. As his eyes slowly drifted closed, he whispered one word to comfort him, to reassure him that he could say it.

_Jacqueline..._

**And that's a wrap for this chapter! Sorry if it was short, but that's all i could come up with. Next chapter our little melody will grow only darker, but it is but an overture to the true tragedy to come. So please review and I'll see you all a little later.**


End file.
